Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXXV
Obiecywali sobie Maćko i Zbyszko wyjechać zaraz z Malborga, ale tego dnia, w którym tak bardzo pokrzepił ich dusze Zyndram z Maszkowic, nie wyjechali, gdyż był na Wysokim Zamku obiad, a potem wieczerza na cześć posłów i gości, na którą Zbyszko był zaproszon jako królewski rycerz, a dla Zbyszka i Maćko. Obiad odbywał się w mniejszym gronie, we wspaniałym wielkim refektarzu, który oświecało dziesięć okien, a którego palczaste sklepienie wspierało się, rzadko widzianym kunsztem budowniczym, tylko na jednym słupie. Prócz królewskich rycerzy zasiadł do stołu z obcych tylko jeden graf szwabski i jeden burgundzki, który, lubo bogatych władców poddany, przyjechał w ich imieniu pożyczyć pieniędzy od Zakonu. Z miejscowych, obok mistrza, wzięło udział w obiedzie czterech dostojników zwanych filarami Zakonu, to jest wielki komtur, jałmużnik, szatny i podskarbi. Piąty filar, to jest marszałek, był w tym czasie na wyprawie przeciw Witoldowi. Jakkolwiek Zakon ślubował ubóstwo, jedzono na złocie i srebrze, a popijano małmazją, albowiem mistrz chciał olśnić oczy posłów polskich. Lecz pomimo mnóstwa potraw i obfitego poczęstunku przykrzyła się nieco gościom ta uczta z powodu trudności rozmowy i powagi, jaką wszyscy musieli zachowywać. Natomiast wieczerza w olbrzymim refektarzu zakonnym (Convents Remter) wiele była weselsza, albowiem zgromadził się na nią cały konwent i wszyscy ci goście, którzy nie zdążyli jeszcze pociągnąć przeciw Witoldowi z wojskiem marszałka. Wesołości tej nie zmącił żaden spór ni żadna kłótnia. Wprawdzie rycerze zagraniczni, przewidując, że przyjdzie im się kiedyś spotkać z Polakami, patrzali na nich niechętnym okiem, ale Krzyżacy z góry zapowiedzieli im, że muszą się zachować spokojnie, i prosili ich o to bardzo usilnie, bojąc się w osobach posłów obrazić króla i całe Królestwo. Ale nawet i w tym wypadku okazała się nieżyczliwość Zakonu, przestrzegali bowiem gości przed zapalczywością Polaków: "że gdy ma w głowie, za każde ostrzejsze słowo wraz brodę ci wyszarpie albo cię nożem pchnie". Więc goście zadziwieni byli potem dobrodusznością i Powały z Taczewa, i Zyndrama z Maszkowic, a bystrzejsi pomiarkowali, że nie obyczaje polskie są grube, lecz języki krzyżackie złośliwe i jadowite. Niektórzy, przywykli do wykwintnych zabaw na polerownych dworach zachodnich, nieszczególne nawet wynieśli pojęcie o obyczajach samychże Krzyżaków, gdyż była na tej uczcie wrzaskliwa nad miarę kapela, grubiańskie pieśni szpylmanów, grube żarty trefnisiów, pląsy niedźwiedzie i pląsy bosych dziewek. A gdy dziwiono się obecności niewiast na Wysokim Zamku, wydało się, że zakaz łamano już od dawna, i że sam wielki Winrych Kniprode tańcował tu swego czasu z piękną Marią von Alfleben. Bracia tłumaczyli, że na Zamku niewiasty nie mogą tylko mieszkać, ale mogą przychodzić do refektarza na uczty i że zeszłego roku księżna Witoldowa, która mieszkała w urządzonej po królewsku starej Puszkami na Przedzamczu, przychodziła jednak tu codziennie grywać w złote arcaby, które jej każdego wieczora darowywano. Grano i tego wieczora nie tylko w arcaby i w szachy, lecz i w kości; więcej tego nawet było niż rozmowy, którą głuszyły pieśni i owa zbyt wrzaskliwa kapela. Jednakże wśród powszechnego gwaru zdarzały się chwile ciszy i raz, korzystając z takiej chwili, Zyndram z Maszkowic, niby to nie wiedząc o niczym, zapytał wielkiego mistrza, czyli poddani we wszystkich ziemiach bardzo miłują Zakon. Na co Konrad von Jungingen rzekł: – Kto miłuje Krzyż, ten i Zakon powinien miłować. Odpowiedź ta podobała się i zakonnikom, i gościom, więc poczęli go za nią chwalić, ów zaś, ucieszywszy się, tak mówił dalej: – Kto nam przyjaciel, temu pod nami dobrze, a kto nieprzyjaciel, na tego mamy dwa sposoby, – Jakież to? – pytał polski rycerz. – Wasza cześć może nie wiesz, że ja tu z moich komnat schodzę do tego refektarza małymi schodami w murze, a przy tych schodach jest pewna sklepiona izba, do której gdybym waszą cześć zaprowadził, poznałbyś pierwszy sposób. – Jako żywo! – zawołali bracia. A pan z Maszkowic domyślił się, że mistrz mówi o owej "wieży" pełnej złota, którą się chlubili Krzyżacy, więc zastanowił się nieco i odpowiedział: – Niegdyś – hej! okrutnie już temu dawno, pokazał pewien cesarz niemiecki naszemu posłowi, który zwał się Skarbek, taką komorę i rzekł: "Mam ja twojego pana czym pobić!" A Skarbek dorzucił ci mu pierścień kosztowny i powiada: "Idź złoto do złota, my Polacy barziej w żelezie się kochamy..." I wiecie, wasze czeście, co potem było? – potem było Hundsfeld... – Co to takiego Hundsfeld? – zapytało kilkunastu naraz rycerzy. – To – odpowiedział spokojnie Zyndram – takie pole, na którym nikt nie mógł nadążyć grześć Niemców i grzebli ich w końcu psi. Więc stropili się bardzo i rycerze, i bracia zakonni, usłyszawszy taką odpowiedź, i nie wiedzieli, co mają mówić, a Zyndram z Maszkowic rzekł jakby na zakończenie: – Złotem przeciw żelazu nie wskórasz. – Ba! – zawołał mistrz – wżdy to nasz drugi sposób – żelazo. Widziałeś wasza cześć na Przedzamczu płatnerskie majsternie. Kują tam młoty noc i dzień, i takich pancerzy, równie jak mieczów, na świecie nie masz. Lecz na to znów Powała z Taczewa wyciągnął rękę ku środkowi stołu, wziął długi na łokieć i szeroki więcej niż na pół piędzi tasak służący do rąbania mięsa, zwinął go lekko w trąbkę jak pergamin, podniósł w górę, tak aby wszyscy mogli go widzieć, a potem podał mistrzowi. – Jeśli takie i w mieczach żelazo – rzekł – to niewiela nimi dokażecie. I uśmiechnął się, rad z siebie, a duchowni i świeccy aż popodnosili się ze swych miejsc i hurmem zbiegli się do wielkiego mistrza, po czym jeden drugiemu podawał zwinięty w trąbkę tasak, ale milczeli wszyscy, mając na widok takiej mocy struchlałe w piersiach serca. – Na głowę świętego Liboriusza! – zawołał w końcu mistrz – żelazne, panie, macie ręce. A grafburgundzki dodał: – I z lepszego niż to żelaza. Tak ci zwinął ten tasak, jakby był z wosku. – Nawet się nie spłonił i żyły mu nie nabrały! – zawołał jeden z braci. – Bo – odpowiedział Powała – prosty jest nasz naród, nie znajęcy takich dostatków i wygód, jakie tu widzę, ale czerstwy. A tu zbliżyli się ku niemu rycerze włoscy i francuscy i poczęli odzywać się do niego swym dżwiękliwym językiem, o którym stary Maćko mówił, że jest taki, jakby kto cynowe misy potrząsał. Podziwiali tedy jego siłę, on zaś trącał się z nimi kielichem i odpowiadał: – Często u nas przy biesiadach takie rzeczy czynią, a zdarzy się, że mniejszy tasak to ci i poniektóra dziewka zwinie. Ale Niemcom, którzy lubili się chełpić między obcymi wzrostem i mocą, wstyd było – i brała ich złość, więc stary Helfenstein jął wołać przez cały stół: – Hańba to dla nas! Bracie Arnoldzie von Baden, pokaż, że i nasze kości nie ze świec kościelnych uczynione! Dajcie mu tasak! Służba przyniosła wnet tasak i położyła go przed Arnoldem, ale on, czy to że zmieszał go widok tylu świadków, czy że siłę w palcach miał istotnie mniejszą od Powały, zgiął wprawdzie tasak przez połowę, ale nie zdołał go skręcić. Więc niejeden z gości zagranicznych, któremu nieraz poprzednio szeptali Krzyżacy, jako w zimie nastąpi wojna z królem Jagiełłą, zamyślił się mocno i przypomniał sobie w tej chwili, że zima w tym kraju okrutnie bywa ciężka i że lepiej by może wrócić póki czas pod łagodniejsze niebo, do rodzinnego zamku. A było w tym to dziwnego, że podobne myśli poczęły im przychodzić do głowy w lipcu, czasu pięknej pogody i upałów. Krzyżacy 67